


doctors to fall for

by rainbowLaura



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV), roisa - Fandom, rosa - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Luisa doesn't know how popular Rose is, Luisa just split up with Alison, Rose has a disease, Rose is a celebrity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowLaura/pseuds/rainbowLaura
Summary: What if your new gynecologist is extremely hot and you have no idea if you'll ever see her again?This is what happens to Rose Solano who instantly falls for her new doctor Luisa Alver. She has no idea if her crush is even gay while Luisa has totally different problems to cope with...ROISA AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is my first fanfic, as I'm more the person who loves to read them :)  
> I hope you'll like it!  
> Please don't judge to hard as my Native language isn't English :D  
> so let's start....

Rose jumped out of her office, a look at her watch let her know the she'll already be late to her meeting with her gynecologist. She didn't get to go there in a really long time but the last few days she felt like she needed to go there. She called a cap but after a few miles the driver stopped and when Rose looked up she immediately see the huge traffic in front of her.

Shit what was she supposed to do? She was an popular successful lawyer but had to work really hard to stay in this hard business. She couldn't just go to her doctor at a different time...

After she finally arrived she jumped out of the car and didn't even care that she gave too much money to the driver, she just ran as fast as she could into the praxis of her gynecologist.

She immediately saw the doctors assisters who was just about to leave. Rose told her all the reasons why she was late and smiled a nice smile, which was very convincing. 

Nicky, who was the doctors assistant and falled for every woman who was as classy as Rose was, saw her and nodded. ' I'll try my best but Doctor Alver is in a bad shape today and thought that she just had her last patient... ' Nicky said. Rose nodded a thanks but wondered at the same time, who Doctor Alver was, it had to be a really long time since she visited this place because everything looked totally different and last time the doctors name was Dr. Speer.

 ' You can go in Mrs. Ruvelle  and Dr. Alver will decide if she has enough time otherwise you have to come back on a another day. I'm leaving now, bye ' Nicky said as she came back from the office. Rose took the hint and walked into the room where a tiny brunette was sitting in her chair. 

The first thing Rose saw, were the incredible legs and the beautiful hair. The brunette didn't seem to notice her, so Rose just took her time and watched the beauty a little while longer, even as she couldn't see her face because the brown hair was in her way. Rose finally cleared her throat and the doctor looked up to her. She had the most amazing eyes Rose had ever seen and she looked at her in such a kind way that Roses heart directly melted. The woman stand up and gave Rose a small hand shake ' Hi, I'm Doctor Luisa Alver, I heard  you needed the appointment right now? ' Rose was fitted by how beautiful a human could be and didn't know what to say so she just nodded and smiled goofy. ' Why did you want to see me? ' Luisa asked after she realized that Rose wouldn't speak before she asked her a question. Rose told her the ache she had the last few days and Luisa looked concern at her. She pointed at the chair most people fear because you have to be naked there ' I want to make some test, could you please undress yourself and sit down there. You upper half clothes can stay. ' Rose felt weird to be half naked in front of such a beautiful woman and didn't get to see her naked as well but she just did as she was asked to do. When she sat down and felt that Luisa was coming closer with her hands, she felt her heart beat racing a lot fast than before and her breathing got heavier. Luisa recognized the same but thought that Rose was just excited for another woman to feel up her vagina, so she just talked to her calmly about everything and nothing. 

Luisa ran her hands Rose thighs slowly up because she wanted her to get used to the feeling of someone like a doctor touching her. Rose felt so overwhelmed about how smart, kind and beautiful Luisa was she couldn't take her hands at her thighs. She felt like a river was running there and just hoped Luisa wouldn't notice, but she wasn't soaked like this in a really long time and she knew that Luisa had to notice...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but it took me such a long time to update a new chapter because of some personal stuff and I was never happy with the result.   
> Hope you'll like it, next chapter is going to be a bit better hopefully!  
> But please be patient with me it's my first fanfic and I'm not talented in writing :D

Luisa didn't know what to do after she felt the wetness of the hot woman in front of her. Acting like she didn't notice it she thought how such a hot woman could be wet after she touched her. But maybe she was wrong and her patient just wanted to know what's wrong with her health, Luisa thought,  
Rose didn't know what's going on but suddenly she felt this awful pain in her abdomen and moaned when Luisa put something in her to research there better.   
Luisa immedetaly stopped and looked at her with a concern gaze, this moan definitely didn't came from pleasure, she could hear the pain in it.  
'I have to run some more tests but they'll take some time. You need to come back in a week, until then I'd like you to rest some.  
My assistant Nicky will call you as soon as I'll get the results. '

Rose knew she should rest some but she also knew that she wouldn't let her body give in the dream she worked her whole life for. She needed to work, it was the only time she felt like she did something right.   
' Thanks for taking me, you didn't have to. ' Rose said, if she leaves now, she'll never get to know the gorgeous brunette better. ' You wanna go out with me sometime? I just want to appreciate for helping me... ', Rose added.  
Luisa smilies a weak smile ' It's my job and I have to help someone who's in trouble like you, so let's get back to this next week when I'll call you' she said.  
Rose winked her and left, why is every hot woman turning her down, she doesn't look that bad, no, she knows that a lot of people hit on her but most of them where guys. Maybe Luisa was straight like the plenty other girls she was into, but next week she'll see how the things between them will go.  
•••••••••••••••  
After Rose left, Luisa felt a tear running down her cheek. When she touched Rose she had felt electric between them, she hadn't felt this way since her wife Alison. Touching Rose let her remember the good time she had and the save future Alison promised over and over.   
What had she done wrong that her wife cheated on her for a whole year?  
All this certain feelings came back because of Rose. It felt so good to just touch and be around her even if it were just formal touches which where about work.  
Anyway, she shouldn't think about this woman anymore. She was obviously not gay and she had much more important problems than her. But Luisa was still looking for award to meet Rose for her results next week.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later Rose went her favourite cafe, she just wanted to grab some food for lunch because she was still busy with work, even if Luisa said that she should stop working that much until her results were out, she couldn't stop herself. She wondered what she should order this time until she heard a noise she soon analyst as crying. She didn't really thought about it and just went to the counter to order something when she saw a woman fast leaving the cafe. She turned around and saw Luisa sitting on the table, she cried and her head rested in her hands. Rose stopped ordering and without really thinking about it she went to Luisas table, Luisa still cried and she hadn't seen Rose yet. She suddenly remembered that she didn't even know the first name of the brunette. So she cleared her theist and asked ' Dr. Alver? Are you alright? '  
Luisa looked at Rose with tear filled eyes. When she faced Rose she just started to cry harder because all the emotions of someone caring about her came back.  
Rose sat next to Luisa and pulled her close. She stopped when she felt how good this touch felt and that she would want more than just this friendly hug, but she felt Luisa leaning closer in her arms so she just pulled her as close as possible. Rose smelled Luisas scent of flowers, her arms fit perfectly around Luisa and she hoped this moment would last a while longer, preferably without Luisa crying.  
'Do you want to talk about it?', Rose asked while she caressed Luisas arm and back.  
'Maybe I should, it'll help me to realise that this really happened.' Luisa whispered, she looked at Rose and covered her hands with her own. 'First one thing, please call me Luisa.' she then told Rose the whole story. She talked about her wife Alison who cheated on her for years, she talked about her father who didn't really believe in her and she talked about all the people who're just friends with her because she's a millionaire.  
' Life is really unfair to you ' Rose said while she thought about a way to continue touching Luisa.   
Luisa looked at Rose with red eyes and whispered 'Thanks for listening to me, you didn't have to as I don't really know you but you helped me a lot, no one ever listend when I talked about my problems...this means a lot to me.'  
' Do you wanna do something sometimes? I could distract you and just give you a bit company? ' Rose asked, hoping that she didn't move too fast.  
'You really want to do this? I'd love too! Give me your phone number. '  
Rose quickly added her number in Luisas phone and hugged Luisa one more time before she left.   
Back in her apartment Rose thought about the whole conversation she just had with Luisa. She knew know that Luisa was into girls because of Alison but how should she feel about all the money Luisa owns? She find herself comparing her life with Luisas, they both had not really a good friend or family as Rose thought that she never needed friends because the only thing she paid attention to, was her work. Omg her work! She forgot that she just wanted to grab some lunch and now she's hours later in her apartment ready to sleep! She quickly called a cab and drove to her office, when she worked for an hour she felt an intense ache in her abdomen but she had felt this feeling before so she stopped paying attention to it until it became impossible to ignore it. She stood up and thought it was just the wrong food she ate when she remembered that she just had lots of coffee but no food yet. Rose wanted to continue working because an important court tomorrow when suddenly she felt how she fell on the floor, the last thing she heard was her mobile phone before she fell into a deep blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! I already finished the next chapter, so I'm going to update tomorrow! I had plenty of time to write something because I'm driving to Poland, which is 11 hours away. Have fun!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you'll like it! Don't know when I'll be able to update again cause my final exam is coming up next week.

Rose woke up to an beeping noise. She didn't know where exactly she was, she blinked a few times and suddenly realised that she's in a bed in the hospital. What happened and what day was it?  
She heard a nurse coming in, the nurse looked at her with a concern gaze 'You're in coma for four days, we don't really know what happened to you but it seems like there's something wrong with your Gebärmutter but we need a specialist for this who'll arrive tomorrow, who's your gynaecologist and when was your last appointment?'   
The only thing Rose could think was Luisa Luisa Luisa, she wasn't there for her, she behaved like all of Luisas old friends who weren't there for her when things got rough. The last thing she could remember was her mobile ringing. Luisa had to think that she didn't want her in her life.  
'Miss Ruvelle? Could you answer my questions please, they're necessary for your health.'   
Rose didn't want Luisa to know what happened, she knew that she shouldn't work that much. And she didn't want Luisa to see her like this, she had to look horrible.   
'Her name is Dr. Luisa Alver, our last meeting was just days ago.' Rose said against her will.   
'Miss Alver, you also don't really have a emergency contact. The one we tried lives in Connecticut and couldn't come, please update this as well.' the nurse said as she left the room.  
••••••  
When Luisa entered the hospital she didn't know what exactly was going on, someone called her because one of her patients woke up from a coma and it has something to do with the Gebärmutter which is the reason why they need a specialist or her but she still didn't know which patient all this was about.   
A nurse showed her a room where she had to wait for the doctor.  
A good looking female doctor entered the room 'Hello Dr. Alver, thanks for coming! We'd call you earlier but we didn't know who the gynaecologist from Mrs. Rose Ruvelle was.' When Luisa heard Roses name her breath stopped for a second. Rose was the one who was in coma for days. What had happened, was this her fault?   
'Yes, I just had a appointment with Mrs Ruvelle last week, I did a blood test and the results should come today. May I see her?'  
The doctor nodded and showed her the room in which Rose was in. Luisa didn't know if she should enter it so she just stood at the window. She saw Rose, her bright blue eyes hadn't any sparkle in them anymore and she looked really pale and thin. Did she look like this in the cafe as well? Luisa hadn't payed much attention to Rose, she should have realised that she wasn't the only one with problems, maybe Roses were even harder when she landed in the hospital because of them. And what had the nurse said, Rose didn't have an emergency contact, how is it possible that such a warm and beautiful woman didn't have someone who cares about her.  
Luisa knew that Rose needed someone to talk to, she looked so lost in the white room, so she finally entered the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd be so happy if you'd leave a comment, then I'll know if even anyone really reads this.. :D Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Rose felt that someone entered her room, she looked up but her eyes couldn't recognise the person who just entered the room, she didn't know who it could be because she never had time to make some friends because she simply worked too much. Suddenly she smelled something familiar. ' Luisa ? ', but her voice was so scratchy that Luisa couldn't understand her.  
Luisa rushed to Roses bed and sat by the side, what was she supposed to do? Luisa looked like she was going to die and she needed to be strong for her.  
' Rose, I'm here for you and I'll stay here, just try to sleep some more, I'll be here when you wake up. '  
Rose teared up and tried a weak smile but she immediately closed her eyes and fell asleep knowing that someone thought about her.   
Luisa watched Rose sleep, why was this mysterious woman so inevitable to her? She slowly touched Roses cheek and pushed her hair a bit away, the touch felt familiar but also reminded her on Alison. She quickly pulled her hands away, she couldn't let herself fall in love again, she couldn't stand another break up. Still, Rose was probably the most beautiful woman Luisa had ever seen, she definitely was but she still felt like she knew her from somewhere. 

Luisa sat next to Rose for hours but wished she could be somewhere else, not that she didn't like to be close to the ginger but she couldn't help to think about her and this was the last thing she needed.  
Few hours later the doctor came in and said ' Dr. Alver, your patient is probably going to sleep for a few hours. I don't think it's necessary to stay, you wanna go out and eat some lunch with me instead?'   
Luisa couldn't remember her name, ' Umm Mrs...?'   
' It's Helen for you. ' the doctor smiled.   
'Guess it's Luisa then, Helen. The point is that I already promised my patient to wait here, otherwise I'd join you. Maybe next time. ' Luisa quickly added.  
' Just watch some tv then, it has to be boring for you here. See you! ' Helen said and left.  
Luisa knew that she could go with Helen without Rose waking up alone and she also thought it would be a good distraction because in this tiny room the only thing she could see and think about was Rose but she also knew that it wouldn't be right to leave Rose alone in the bed.   
Luisas thoughts drifted to the words Helen said to her before, Rose didn't have an emergency contact, how could this be? A gorgeous woman like Rose could've easily find a husband to live with. But she shouldn't let Rose come to close so Luisa switched the tv on to get distracted.  
The first thing Luisa saw on the news where people who talked about someone who had a breakdown. She wanted to switch to another channel but she suddenly saw Rose on the floor and she realised that Rose was the famous person the people where talking about...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short one, as I finished my last final exam today there going to be the lots of chapters the next days :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you'll like it! :)

Luisa couldn't believe that Rose was the one in the TV, she stared at the screen but the moderator now talked about a different topic. She switched to another channel, still confused if she had really seen the redhead but most of the other channels talked about Rose as well. There was always the same pic, one where a tall ginger was transported into the hospital. Luisa wondered who Rose really was, she didn't watch a lot of television or read magazines about celebrities but if Rose was such an important person she would've realised.   
Rose tensed and Luisa quickly turned the tv off, even if she was curious about all this, she knew that Rose needed her now.  
She watched the pale woman in front of her and couldn't get enough of the sigh, Rose looked so perfect, even if she was in a bad shape right now. 

Rose blinked her eyes open and didn't know where she was. She shot up but felt an intense ache in her stomach which made her fall back into her bed. She looked around and suddenly saw Luisa next to her, her heart jumped a bit but she gave her best to ignore it.  
Luisa reached out and wanted to straddle some hair of Roses cheeks but she stopped herself and covered Roses hands with her own instead.   
' You stayed' Rose smiled a weak smile to Luisa.  
' I promised I would, I'll stay until you're doing better.' Luisa didn't planned on saying this, it just plopped out her mouth, she knew that she should stay away from Rose more and keep their relationship all to business, she couldn't get her heart broken again and she got the feeling that she might fall for Rose, even if she rarely know her. Their touches always had electricity and they were on such a empathic ground and she already trusted Rose so much, that she told her the whole story about her ex wife, which she never told anyone. Luisa thought about all the reason why she should just leave the hospital but her heart had already done the decision for her. Rose seemed like she had no one she could trust and it's important to have a caring person around if you want to heal. ' I'm going to stay until you are doing better and look better. ' 

' Are you saying I look awful?'

'Never!'

'Anyway, you don't have to stay, I know you've got a busy life and I can take care of myself, besides all the doctors who're trying to recover me. It's a kind offer but really not necessary.' 

'I'd like to, I mean...oh, you don't want me to stay, do you? '

'No! This wasn't what I meant! I enjoy your company a lot, I just thought you just said it because you didn't want to be rude and I don't want you to stop living your normal life because of me.'

Luisa didn't know what to say, Rose was right that it SHOULD be just a kind offer, but it wasn't like this, she wanted to stay and she wanted to be there for Rose but Luisa also know that she had to push her feelings away before they were getting too real.

Rose didn't seem to mind that Luisa wasn't answering and just asked ' You wanna watch some TV or do something else?'

Oh no! Luisa couldn't let Rose watch TV, where she was all over the news! But she didn't know what else to do until she saw Rose tensing and rubbing her neck. 'Maybe you want a massage for now? ' She said and while pointing to Roses neck. She instantly thought that this was a really bad idea, Luisa wanted to stop getting too close to Rose and a massage was the complete opposite!  
' Oh! I'd love to! Thanks your an angel ' Rose smiled a real smile which made Luisas stomach bubble with happiness. Rose turned around and Luisa sat behind her but it was uncomfortable for her. Rose seemed to know this and moved Luisas legs around herself until she almost laid in Luisas complete body. Luisa gasped because a huge wave of electricity came over her. Rose fit perfectly in Luisas body and it seemed like their body's were melted into one. Luisa felt Rose relaxing and stopped thinking and moving she wanted to last this moment for as long as she could.   
••••  
Rose felt Luisas legs around her and instantly relaxed, Luisas touch felt so good but she knew the other woman wasn't interested, she just found her wife, who was probably the love of her life, cheating on her and it was clear that Luisa didn't want Luisa as a romance in her life. But Rose could still enjoy the touches she thought for herself.   
Because Luisa didn't start to massage her, she turned around and looked at Luisa who looked lost in thoughts, she smiled to her and Luisa smiled back, it was a warm smile and Rose wanted to reach out and hug the other woman. Their faces were only inches from the other away and Rose looked at Luisas lips but quickly stopped herself because she didn't want to break their just starting friendship with doing something Luisa wasn't willing to.   
'So, when do you planned to start? ' she asked and grinned at Luisa.  
Luisa didn't answer and just started and massaged Rose neck. The touch felt so good that Rose moaned, Luisa didn't mind it, she felt like she never wanted to stop because it felt just so good to touch Rose.

Luisas hands moved deeper Roses body and she suddenly realised that she was more than enjoying it which wasn't a good sign. She stopped and turned Rose around.  
'I think you might want to sleep some now and there is also going to arrive some food by now.'  
Rose was disappointed that the touches were over but lay down into her pillows, she didn't thought about it and just grabbed Luisas hand. 

Luisa was shocked about Rose sudden move but even more shocked about how good the touch felt, She entwined their fingers and moved her thumb over Roses knuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd be happy if you'd leave a comment cause I've got no idea if my writing style is interesting or not :/
> 
> Anyway, tomorrow is my birthday but I'm going to update here cause I already wrote the next chapter :)
> 
> Have a good day!


	7. Chapter 7

Luisa pulled her hand away when she heard someone entering the room. It was a nurse who delivered special food for Rose. 'It's important for you to eat this because it'll help your stomach.' she said and left the room.   
Rose didn't move and didn't seem like she was going to eat soon, she just stared at her hand which had held Luisas just before.   
She hadn't felt this feeling in years, she never wanted to date or even go out with someone because she always knew that most of them only wanted her money. With Luisa it was totally different. Rose knew that the brunette had no idea about her public status and she enjoyed to just be normal but she had to tell Luisa about all of this soon because she didn't want her to find it out by herself and lose the trust in Rose.   
Rose was lost in thoughts when Luisa suddenly cleared her throat ' You have to eat some Rose after you ate all of your dinner you can go back to sleep or whatever you were doing right now. '  
Rose knew that she couldn't stomach her foot right now but she tried to eat some because she didn't want to upset Luisa even more.   
She chewed slowly and was lost in her thoughts again. Did Luisa really care for her or did she just think that it was her duty to be there for Rose?   
Rose was curious about Luisa caring for her...if the beautiful brunette really started to care for her she could admit her attraction to the other woman because Rose knew that she adores Luisa way too much for a normal friendship.

'Rose? Are you planning on chewing this tiny tiny bit ten minutes more?' Luisa asked and formed her lips to a small smile.  
Rose ate half of her special bread and when she was about to drink some she threw up. All over Luisa.  
Rose was shocked! She wanted to umwerben Luisa and not disgust her but to Roses disbelief Luisa just took a tissue and cleaned Roses corner of her mouth.  
'Omg Luisa! I'm so sorry. I didn't want to!', Rose cried out because she was really sorry.  
' it's okay Rose. But I think we should tell the doctor because this isn't a good sign. Is it okay if I'll them on my way home? I guess I may need a shower and new clothes. But I'll come back later! '

Rose just nodded but than added ' You really don't have to come back, I enjoy your company a lot but I know how busy your life is and I can take care of myself.' 

'It's okay Rose, I know that you'd be there for me if I was in your situation. I know it because you were the first one who ever listend to me when I told them about my private problems. Besides I'm your doctor and need to know how you're doing even though I wouldn't stay that long normally. You're kind of special to me.' Luisa said, put her fingers at Roses cheeks, smiled at her and left.

Roses disbelief turned into confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd update and the next chapter was already finished but I didn't like the way the story was going and was in kinda writers block.   
> Hope you still liked it!  
> Tomorrow or maybe even today (haha different time zones:D )I'm going to update and you'll get to know Roses real identityyy


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said! Next chapter is going to come in an hour or so :)

After Luisa left and got home from the hospital, she finally felt the exhaustion of the last day. She hadn't slept, eat or showered and slowly started to feel it. Before in the hospital she was just there for Rose and didn't pay any attention to her own wellbeing. Wasn't this a bad sign? She really shouldn't care for Rose, who was eventually a stranger, a mysterious stranger.   
Luisa first ate some and then took a shower but when she wanted to go to bed and finally get some rest she just turned around and couldn't find any sleep. The reason for her sleeplessness were her thoughts about Rose and her identity.   
Luisa eventually got up and got her laptop. It wasn't like she didn't use the new technologies much but she just never had the urge to know about some random celebrities which was also the reason why she never read the star magazines.  
' Rose Ruvelle, Rose Ruvelle ' Luisa murmured and tipped her name into Google search.  
The first which catch her eyes was a picture of Rose in a pretty dress on a red carpet. Luisa couldn't believe that  
Rose even had her own Wikipedia description! Luisa clicked on it and read some random details like Roses birthday but suddenly she saw the name of Roses mother. Stefania Ruvelle. This was where she had heard the name before! Luisa wasn't the best in knowing celebrities but even she knew that Stefania was a brilliant Hollywood actress. She couldn't believe that she should be Roses mother.   
She wrote 'Stefania and Rose Ruvelle story' in Google search and saw immediately lots of articles.   
When she was just about to read the first one she thought about Rose.   
Rose surely had a reason that she hadn't told Luisa directly about her mum and eventually her past. Luisa closed her laptop and went back to bed because she didn't want to overstep anything and let Rose explain everything by herself when she was in a better shape.  
But still it was hard to sleep knowing that she might new a real star. Because this is what Luisa was if she really was Stefania Ruvelles daughter.   
The next morning Luisa wanted to visit Rose directly but she didn't want to seem like she cared too much about Rose because then she may had a serious conversation about them and Luisa wanted nothing more than avoid this. She knew that she should be able to just let Rose go but really, she couldn't. She had never felt this close and comfortable to another person this fast.   
She pushed all her thoughts away and went straight to the hospital. Rose needed her.

Luisa was glad that she lived this close to the hospital. She chase this place because she wanted to be there for emergencies and this was definitely an emergency because even if Luisa eventually did more than she normally would, Rose was in a really bad shape and Luisa knew that the doctors didn't know what Roses problem was and that they couldn't help her properly. 

Luisa rushed into Roses room and Rose slowly turned around and smiled a real smile.  
' You came. '  
' I never brake my promises ' with these words Luisa wanted to give Rose a kiss on her cheek but instead she pressed her lips on the other woman's mouth because rose turned in the exact same moment. Rose looked shock and Luisa quickly pulled her lips away.   
'Sorry, I didn't want to do this. Just an accident.' Luisa quickly said.   
Roses expression was disappointed for a second.


	9. Chapter 9

For the first time ever Luisa didn't feel this easy natural around Rose. But Rose didn't seem to bother or interest the kids much because she already complained about the food she got this morning.   
' Did you threw it up again? ' Luisa asked concerned.

' It wasn't as much fun as throwing it on you but yes... '

' Omg Rose so what're you doing if you can't stomach anything? '

' I'll get an infusion today...but I'm scared it won't be enough. '

' You have every right to be scared Rose, no one will blame you for being afraid Rose. If I could tell you what's the reason for all this, be assured I would. I feel so close to you and like I can talk with you about everything no matter how important it is. I never felt this feeling after such a short time before and I'm glad you're telling me about your anxieties because I want to be there for you Rose, you're not alone anymore. '

Rose looked in Luisas brown eyes and couldn't hide her emotions in her own eyes. 

' Thanks for telling me Luisa, I feel the same way about you and I trust you. Thanks for being a friend, I can't describe how much it means to me. No one ever was there in a hard time and it never was as hard as now, just thanks.' Rose smiled happily at Luisa and forgot for a moment why she was in the hospital.

The door opened and Helen, the doctor, entered the room. Her gaze was totally focused on Luisa and she smiled a teasing smile. ' You wanna let your patient get some rest and go out with me this time? You still owe me. ' 

Luisa didn't want to go but had no idea how to reject Helen's offer.  
Rose nodded and whispered ' It's okay, I'll get some more sleep then. '

Luisa had not a good exception to stay and brushed her fingers quickly over Roses face while she got out the room together with Helen.

Rose hate herself for telling Luisa to leave with Helen but she knew that if she wanted to keep this just a friendship she knew it'd be easier for her if Luisa was in a relationship even if she hated nothing more than the idea of Luisa with another woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just got messages why I didn't post the next chapter but SORRY I fell asleep :D
> 
> Still if you got a suggestion how this fic could go in, just write a comment or on my instagram (lesbian.squads).  
> I don't say I'll use it, i just like to hear and think about it. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... My phone quite and I had to reset everything. I had like 10 chapters on it and now I don't know how to go on because after writing a chapter it's really hard to write it again. I also think I'll make the story a bit different than it was before cause it won't be fun to write all these words again...
> 
> So here is my first try, please be nice. You can't imagine how hard and annoying it is to write everything again!

Luisa didn't want to have lunch with Helen, she didn't want to fall for anyone because her heart was still broken about Alison even if she felt like she didn't miss her in the last few days. Luisa didn't want to think that Rose was the reason for this because she knew that Rose would never ever feel the same. She had seen how Rose reacted to their accidentally kiss. 

She thought about all this while she walked next to Helen and suddenly stand before the main entrance.

She saw how lots of cameras clicked and how some journalists screamed: 'You're the doctor of Rose Ruvelle! Any news yet? How's she doing and does she have visit? Her mom is still in Los Angeles and the whole world wants to know if she is alone in there!' 

'You know that I'm not allowed to say anything. See you later and have fun waiting here. ' Helen said and grabbed Luisas hand. Luisa felt how some photos were taken of them but she didn't care much about them, she payed much more about hers and Helenas entwined fingers. She really didn't like this feeling and tried to remove her hand careful.

But all Luisa could think about was how fucking popular Rose had to be if there where so many people camping before the hospital just to get some news about Rose how popular she had to be.

She still wanted to give Rose the time to tell her everything herself but she was curious about this story.

When they arrived at a cafe Luisa had never been before Helen ordered for both of them and sat next to Luisa. 

' How was your day? It has to be really hard with all this pressure from the outside world. ' Luisa said to Helen, she wanted to get all the information she could get out of the other woman.

' What exactly do you mean? '

' Like all the journalist and so... do you know why they're camping there? '

' This is not the most pressure. I'm really honoured to be her doctor it will change my career if I do everything right but sadly it's really hard to say what Ms Ruvelle has, besides I don't like her to be honest...'

Luisa didn't know what to say to this, maybe Helen just said this superficially but maybe Helen an Rose have met before!

'Do you know her? I mean in private? ' she finally asked

' You could say that...nah not really. Short time ago I was totally into reading all these magazines and follow every step of the celebrities and there was a huge scandal over her and many more things. Nobody likes her because she's a bitch and doesn't deserve any good. I mean I'm her doctor, so this part of her life is the only one I'm going to help her. '

' I'm not that interested in these things so I don't know what happened. But I also don't really want to know because I don't believe in all these things journalists write. I'd prefer if you'd tell me what you found out about her because technically I'm also her doctor. '

' We did some more research on the tests you ran and found out that it could be cervical cancer in a special state. But we're not totally sure yet so please don't say anything. But hopefully this is the case because as you said the public pressures a lot. But to come back to what you said about Rose Ruvelle, if you want I can tell you lots of things and not just what some journalists wrote because there're photos which prove everything!'

'As I said I don't want to change the way I think of her...as a friend. Just to be sure, she's this popular because of her mum right?'

' Her mum is Stefania Ruvelle, one of the most popular Hollywood stars alive and she is the mysterious daughter without a dad. No one knows where she's from but there are thousands of suggestions like her dad is also an actor but nobody knows the truth. The relationship with her mum was really great and they also acted together in popular movies as mother and daughter. But suddenly there was this huge "break up" which was also all over the media. And... '

'Stop it please, I don't want to hear this. Let's talk about something else. ' Luisa suggested because she couldn't hear any more stories about Rose.

Helen and Luisa talked for half an hour about random stuff until they needed to leave to Helens next shift.

When Luisa entered Rose's room and immediately looked for the ginger all she could find was a empty bed. But where was Rose? She went back to the floor to find a doctor.   
She saw Helen running in to the operation area already dressed in the green skirt.  
What was happening there?

'Do you belong to Miss Ruvelle and are you Miss Luisa Alver? I think you're the one she insisted to tell this. She had another breakdown, this time it was worse but when she was in awareness she said that I should give you every new information I know. We're very secure about her information, guess you know the reason, so please be careful with whom you share these news. ' a male nurse said.

Luisas eyes filled with tears while she sat down on the floor and forgot to breath for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I did a good job writing everything new :D
> 
> As always write suggestions and if you liked it in the comments below. I'm thankful over every single one :)
> 
> Also thanks for the people who wrote me on instagram. (@lesbian.squads)
> 
> The new chapter will be updated today or tomorrow:))


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun and sorry for the cliffhanger but next chapter is coming today cause it's almost ready :)

Luisa didn't know what to do. She just sat on the floor until she heard the voice of the male nurse.   
' Help! She needs to lay down she's in shock! '  
Luisa felt how someone put her in a wheelchair and carried her into a room. When they wanted to lift her in the bed she finally moved. ' Sorry, no need for a stay. I'll just wait for her.' 

'You can't wait. The operation is very specific and will take about nine hours. I'd advise you to go home and come back later. '

Luisa didn't want to go but knew that this was probably the best way because she was really exhausted. She slowly walked down the hall of the hospital, tears still running down her cheeks. She forgot about the journalists but it seemed like they didn't forgot her.   
'The one the doctor held hands with! ' someone screamed and she saw how thousands of cameras started to click. 

'Why are you crying? Do you know Rose Ruvelle? Does she have visitors? Is her mum secretly visiting her or even her dad?! Or at you crying because your doctor friends let Rose Ruvelle die!? '

Luisa didn't know what to do or what to say but she pushed herself a way through the people and walked home.

Just one street before her house she saw a familiar face. Alison. Why the hell did she have to meet her ex wife when she looked like the worst ever. But Luisa found herself not caring about this fact.   
'Rose! What happened? Omg!' Alison screamed and run towards her.  
She pulled her into a hug and Luisa wasn't sure if she should let Alison because the hug didn't felt as good as it had felt before. 

'You wanna talk about it? '

Luisa knew that she wanted to talk about it but firstly she shouldn't because Rose had trusted her with these information and secondly she knew that Alison didn't really want to listen. No one EVER listened to her since Rose. Oh no Rose! Her tears welled up again as she said ' No, see you around I guess. Bye Alison '  
and with these words she ran into her house and sat on the kitchen table.  
Luisa wanted a stiff drink now. There was one hidden secretly. She hadn't drunk for four months now and she really didn't want to break this record.  
Alison could've said something about this topic since she knew all about Luisas addiction. Luisa was sure that Rose would've said something but Rose didn't know this part about Luisas life yet. And suddenly she felt like she was in Roses position. Both of them had a secret they didn't tell each other from the start because they didn't want the other to only think about this part.  
They had so much in common and even if they barely knew each other she felt like she already knew Rose for years.

Her tears came up again as she realised that she already had fallen for Rose. But who wouldn't? She was the most beautiful person on the earth, was super smart, one of the best lawyer and from what Luisa had heard an earlier actress and the daughter of a super rich and famous actress.

Luisa thought about all this and about how hopeless this situation was. Rose could've any person in the world because she wasn't only hot but totally nice and courteous.  
But Rose had to be straight but still Luisa didn't want to lose the friendship between the two of them.

She almost forgot the situation they were in but when it hit her she stormed out her house and back to the hospital. She couldn't just wait and do nothing!

When she saw the male nurse again she asked right away if there were any new news. And the doctor nodded, ' I'm sorry Miss Alver, there were complications which put Miss Ruvelle into a coma. We hope she'll wake up but you can never know.


	12. Chapter 12

When she saw the male nurse again she asked right away if there were any new news. And the doctor nodded, ' I'm sorry Miss Alver, there were complications which put Miss Ruvelle into a coma. We hope she'll wake up but you can never be sure about this. You can see her, but please be careful and no pictures please. '

Luisa ran into the room and immediately took Rose's hand in hers. Rose looked like she was sleeping and Luisa forgot for a moment everything else. She just sat on the edge of Roses bed, entwining their fingers and brushing her fingers over her cheek.   
She sat there for hours until the male nurse came to speak to her again.

'We may found a way to help her waking up but there are some risks and since you're the emergency contact now you have to decide if we should try it. A doctor will come and talk to you in an hour. Just start to think about it. '  
Luisa looked at Rose who still seemed to sleep. What could the nurse have meant?  
She thought about how much Rose had to trust her already if she let Luisa choose this important decision. It could be a decision between death and life.

The male nurse tapped her on the shoulder. ' The doctors waiting in her office. Please follow me. '

Luisa slowly kissed the back of Luisas hand and left to see the doctor.  
Helen sat in her office when Luisa entered the room. ' Hi again, listen today you have to make a big and important decision. I'll advise you but you're the one who has to decide.   
So either we let everything like it is now. But you never know when someone is going to wake up if he'a going to wake up...

The other possible solution could be a transplantation but it has to be a really special one and the only one which we think would fit would be one of her closest family members. As I know for a fact that you're a doctor I can explain the complicate operation to you now.

Helen then explained everything and Luisa listend and tried to understand everything, she was so glad to be a doctor because otherwise she wouldn't understand anything.

' Do you think you already know which way you'd prefer? '

' I think it would be the best to make the operation. As I heard from you all the specifics I'm sure you're doing a great job and are able to do this absolutely correct. But it's going to be hard to contact her mum isn't it?'

'I'd advise you to the same way. And yes it's going to be complicated to contact her but we thought maybe you could try it as well. In this case we have to work differently and it helps a lot that you're a doctor yourself. We try our best to contact her and you just do whatever you can. Joey the nurse is going to inform you about everything and please inform us as well. '

Luisa nodded and left the room whispering her thanks.

She walked back to Rose and thought about how to contact her mom. Her gaze fell to the small bedside table. She saw Roses phone and took it in her hand. Rose would've allowed her to use it in an emergency, so she tried to unlock it but found no keyword in it.   
She then searched through Roses contacts which weren't many.   
She couldn't find a number called mum or Stefania and wondered if Rose even had the number of her mother.   
But suddenly there was contact called pearl and she remembered how on the website she read about Rose the birth name of her grandma was pearl.   
She called the number and immediately felt how nervous she got and how her heart was racing up. 

A low male voice answered and said: ' Codeword? '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short one, but I didn't want to break my promise which is why I update it now.
> 
> I really really hope the story isn't too unrealistic and if it is please write me because than I have to change some things...
> 
> Good night everyone:)


	13. Chapter 13

Luisa didn't know what to say, this call meant everything to her cause inside she knew that it was the only chance to heal Rose. Still she didn't know the codeword.  
'Rose is this you? Codeword!' the male voice said and suddenly Luisa turned into action ' Hello sir, this is Roses friend and doctor Luisa Alver. As you may know she's in coma and the only thing which could help would be a transplantation from an family member. It's very important for me to get in touch with her mum! '

'Sorry, how could I believe you. You're just a weird fan girl.' and with these words he ended the call.

Luisa bursted out in tears, not knowing what else to do. She tried to call again but no one picked up. She had to find Roses mum, no matter what.  
She opened google on her phone and searched the current place where Stefania Ruvelle was. But the only real information she could find out was a film premiere in Malibu on the next evening. It was closed but Luisa knew that she had to find a way to get in...

She mused how to get in and then got the idea to go there as an emergency doctor. There was always one on the premieres but normally they were booked weeks before the event. She found out how normally the doctor was, a certain Sarah Connor. She found out Sarah Connors address and booked a flight ticket for the next day. Her plan had to work!

She headed back home because she had to prepare some stuff for the next days.

In the morning of the following day she first visited Rose one last time and took a picture of her sleeping body. She kissed Roses cheek and imagined what it would be to be able to kiss them all the time.

When she got in the plane she prayed that her plan would work and after a short flight to Malibu and an even shorter ride to her hotel she changed herself in business clothes.   
Luisa called a cap and gave the driver Sarah Connors address.   
When she arrived she saws sign which said: Dr. Sarah Connot, and she knew it was the right thing to do. She ringed the bell and saw an pretty woman in a bathrobe opening the door.

'Hi! I'm off at work today and have to get ready, also this is my private address. Sl please come back tomorrow but to my office. '

'Hi. Yeah I'm right here. I want to explain some things to you. May I come in?'

Sarah mustered her but seemed to believe that Luisa was a good person and btw Luisa was hot and you should never turn a hit woman down...

Luisa entered the kitchen and sat down.

'Sorry for the interruption and I forgot what I was going to say here, sorry. At first, I'm Dr. Luisa Alver. I wanted to kidnap you but I changed my plans so no reason to be worried. The only reason why I'm here is hard to explain. But it's really important for me that you'll listen to me until I finish.'

Sarah nodded and looked really confused 'so, what's the matter? '

Luisa then explained everything to Sarah, how she and Rose met, how she found out that Rose was popular and how she needed her help. She told her everything except that she may liked Rose way more than she should.   
Luisa knew that she shouldn't tell this to a stranger because Roses privacy was really important but she saw no other way to help Rose.

Sarah just stood silent for a moment and seemed like she couldn't believe what just happened.  
As Luisa saw that Sarah stopped moving she pulled her phone out and showed her the pictures which made Sarah finally believe that she was telling the truth. 

'I've got an idea! ' Sarah suddenly said ' but I've to think about it a bit more, give me some minutes. '

Luisa was glad that her plan had worked without kidnapping Sarah. She wasn't a criminal but she didn't trusted herself when it comes to Rose. Even after this short time she felt so many feelings at once when she just started to think about the other woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short one today...   
> and thanks for all the comments I got in the last days!  
> When I only read the fics I never commented but now I realised how cool it is to know that people like your work. So thanks to everyone! Because of you I keep writing this fic :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for didn't updating in such a long time! My explanation (I think it's pretty good :D ) is on the end, as I don't want anyone to wait any longer...

Sarah finally started to speak ' I can't let you go there and make my job instead of me. It's too risky although I know you have to be a really good doctor if the hospital trusts you with all this information. Still I can't let you do this alone but we can go there together. They always let me choose my team myself but I rarely take anyone because there had never been a real incident on the premiere. We could stay there until the premiere is done and there's normally a checkout where you get to see all the celebrities and check them out.'   
Luisa jumped up and hugged Sarah but than pulled back ' Thank you so much! This is an amazing idea, it has to work!'

'The event starts at 8pm but we've to be there one hour early. Make sure you look good and in a suitable dress or something because at first we have to stay on the red carpet and no one should know that we're doctors, after the show started we change into our doctor clothes.'

They talked about a few more details and Luisa left Sarah's home and went straight back to her hotel room. She did bring a nice dress but she didn't feel like wearing it. Luisa couldn't think about going to a movie premiere the first time in her entire life while Rose was about to die in the hospital a few flight hours away. But she had to do this, she had to do this for Rose.  
She got a shower and dressed up until it was time to go. She met Sarah at the entrance of the location and they went to the red carpet and stood on it's side.  
'We've to stay here and do nothing, no talking to the celebrities and do just nothing until we recognise something unnormal. If someone from the press asks you who you are just say your from the event planner team. It's really important for everyone that nobody finds out how many paramedics are here especially you, as an OB/GYN. Every paparazzi will think you're here because someone is pregnant.' Sarah said. 

Luisa nodded and when the first celebrities arrived and the press took thousand of pictures she just followed her instructions.  
Suddenly a huge black limousine drove over and everyone turned and all the photographers took so many pictures that Luisa could only see everything in black and white. When she finally got a a gaze of the woman who was standing on the red carpet she gasped. The woman looked exactly like Rose just a bit older. Her red hair felt over her shoulder in a really beautiful way and she wore a huge green dress which matched her hair colour perfectly. This woman had to be Stefania Ruvelle Luisa thought and when all the journalists screamed 'Stefania over here! Give us a smile! Answer us a few questions!' Luisa was sure that she was the one she was looking for.

Stefania didn't even try to give all the journalists just a smile, she just walked through all of them and didn't turn once.

How should Luisa get to talk to her about such a private topic if Stefania refuses to talk to anyone?!   
This is going to be really hard Luisa thought and hoped that maybe after the premiere Stefania would be in a better mood.   
When every celebrity finished their walk and the premiere started, Luisa and Sarah went to their room to get changed. Luisa didn't thought about anything and while she got out of her dress and stood in the room with just a tanga and a bra on she felt Sarah's gaze on her. She turned and Sarah smiled at her.  
' You're really beautiful, why did you wear the dress again? You look much better without it. ' Sara then stepped closer until there wasn't much space between them. Luisa was stunned about the way Sarah talked to her but she had to say that Sarah was really attractive but Luisa found almost every woman attractive especially if they stood only in underwear on front of them like Sarah.   
Before Luisa could continue with her thoughts she felt Sarah's lips on hers, her lips were really soft in her owns.  
At first she didn't realised what was happening but then she started kissing back and was soon deepening the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now I you read the chapter (I know it's too short), I can tell you what kept me from updating. On Thursday (which is in three days in my time zone :) ) I will move to Spain as an Aupair and I'm also going to graduate and have prom on Thursday :D And no I'm not in Highschool but German school system is totally different. I don't know how it's going to be in Spain but I guess I'll upload a lot cause I'll have plenty of time there!   
> Also we got 1000 hits on this fic soon and I'm really happy about this!
> 
> As always, I love to read comments so please leave one if you like (also if you don't like haha).  
> Have a nice day or night or whatever


	15. Chapter 15

As soon as Luisa saw the clock on the wall she stopped kissing Sarah and gave one last kiss between her breasts. 'We've got something else to focus on....for now.' she said and Sarah have her one last kiss and nodded smiling 'Sure, let's focus on the important parts later. May I help you with your coat?'  
Luisa turned and let Sarah help her with her doctor gown.   
She didn't know of she liked the way she and Sarah behaved but it could be worse. Sarah was a doctor, smart, nice and looked good.   
But still Luisa found herself Sarah and Rose comparing in her head. Sure Rose would win, no one seemed smarter, more beautiful and nicer to Luisa but Luisa knew that Rose would never be anything more than a close friend. If you could even call this a close friendship because they just met each other and now Rose was in a very unnormal situation. But maybe this was good for them and when the whole illness would be over and they were still friends they'd be closer to each other than ever before.  
And Luisa wanted to be a close friend to Rose because she really really liked to be near her.  
But still, maybe this thing with Sarah wasn't so bad then and she should continue it because Luisa couldn't deny that it didn't felt good.  
Sarah, who had already changed herself in her coat helped Luisa.   
'Let's go then. I'll show you where your place is and where I'm staying. You're on the one which is usually totally quite. I'll stay over there next to the door and you stay in a different room next to a private entrance. Call me if you need any help. If I'm not available this red lamp will blink and you have to wait and just have to do what seems right to you. But if the red lamp doesn't blink you must call and ask me what to do.' with these words Sarah gave a small decide to Luisa and went to her place.   
Luisa sat on a stool and watched the show on a TV which was located in front of her.   
She sat there for almost an hour when there was a break and everyone went to get a drink or smoke a cigarette. She called Sarah to ask if she should wait and Sarah said she had to, so Luisa waited.  
She had stopped paying attention to the TV unless she heard a scream and saw that there was a fire on the stage. She saw a few people who stayed there running out. Immediately the lamp on her phone turned red and she didn't know if she should go and help Sarah but she just stayed there.  
Luisa could see all the firefighters who were there the whole time for an emergency like this and while she watched their work on the TV the private entrance opened.  
'Is there a doctor? Thanks to god! I need your help!' Luisa turned and saw Stefania Ruvelle crawling into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a short one but I didn't want to wait you as long as you had to wait before. Also I have to pack for my aupair months in Spain but I'm too lazy :D


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun :)

Luisa jumped up and put her hands around Stefanias waist. She pulled her up and said ' Where're you hurt?'  
'I think I inhaled too much smoke in. My lung is hurting and I can barely breath.'

Luisa forgot completely who the person in front of her was and why she was even here. She just saw a woman who needed her help. 

She looked at her little phone but the red lamp was still red so she decided to do what seems best to her.

' Please try to talk to me, it will help you not to collapse. Look in my eyes and just tell me anything. I'll put you slowly on this bed and then give you a mask. It may make you tired but you need to stay awake if possible. Please don't stop talking to me.'  
Luisa said and when Stefania laid done with the mask she stroked her arms because this always helped her own patients.

When Stefanias breath was steady again, Luisa took the gas mask carefully.  
'Is this alright? '

'Yes, but it's still a bit hard to breath.'

'I'd suggest that we'd go outside and stay there. Fresh and clear air would help a lot.'

'Can you help me? I don't think I can walk alone. '

'Sure....ummm I totally forgot that you maybe don't want to go out like this? Sorry I didn't mean it like this... just that this may be all over the media.'

'You're right, but my health is more important to me. But maybe we can go this way. There shouldn't be any photographers or just anyone at all.'

Luisa helped Stefania walking to the one door. She went out at first to check out if there where any journalists or paparazzis. She couldn't see one so she went back to Stefania and they walked out together.

' Thanks you're my life saver. I totally own you for my lifetime. You showed a lot of courage and your job suits you perfectly. Why did you become a doctor?'

'Honestly, I'm not a normal doctor, I'm an OB/GYN.' Luisa said and suddenly remembered why she was here and who the person in front of her was.

'I see...You did a really good job..either way.  
But why're you here than? Don't know why they should hire a gynaecologist?'

'Actually, the only reason I'm here is you. Can I talk with you about your daughter?' Luisa shyly asked and knew that the following reaction would be so important and Rose life could depend on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I forgot to post this one, thought I already did it days ago :D
> 
> Today I'll graduate and have something like prom and directly after this I'll leave to move to Spain as an aupair and I'm really really excited for that. I'll have plenty of free time there which means lots of new chapter :))


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so fuckin sorry that I haven't posted a chapter. I thought being an au pair and just take care of the kids, cook a bit and clean sometimes would be easier but it's super super hard. I haven't been that tired in ages. Anyways, tomorrow is my free day, there's going to be another chapter then :))

Stefania stood still and did nothing, it felt like hits for Luisa and when she wanted to say something Stefania let out a sigh and said 'You're not the first one.'  
When Luisa just wanted to continue talking, Stefania had rise her hand to quite her.  
'As I said, I own you and you seem smart, otherwise you won't be a doctor... so I'll listen to you. But I don't promise that I'll give you the reaction you want.'

'Thank you so much Stefania! Do you want to hear the whole story? Than its better when we sit down over there I guess.' Luisa said and lead her to a bench.

Luisa then told Stefania everything, she started with the pain in Roses abdomen, how they became "friends" and how everyone thought that Rose was getting better. She explained Roses current state and that no one knows if she'll ever wake up again but there may be a better chance if Stefania would help and give a transplantation from her own body. 

Stefania listened and when Luisa finished she looked up her face covered in tears.  
'I'd never believe this story, like really never in my whole life I'd believe this. But I trust you because you proved that you can be trusted and that's scaring the shit out of me.   
I wanna leave directly to the hospital, you wanna join me in my private jet?'

Luisa was stunned that Stefania didn't even asked a single question to let prove that she was telling the truth.


End file.
